


A New Beginning

by Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201/pseuds/Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201
Summary: Virgil is a 17 year old boy(almost 18) and he has all ways had Depression and Anxiety;But when hes been rejected 13 times he decides to give up until he finally decided after 2 months in his bedroom other than work, that its time to check in with Mary.Should I make more?Well...Duh!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Is This It?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On The Giant Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066949) by [arc852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852). 

One breezy morning Virgil woke up, and had no hope of finding a new home. He has been through 11 interviews but he cannot find someone to live with.Virgil decided that he could not stay in bed all day on his phone like yesterday. So he got up, brushed his fingers through his hair, and went out of his dark room.And when he finished his cereal he went to go find out if there's any new homes Mary found. 

When he walked through the door Mary said ''Oh hi, Virgil finally out of your room I see, well good I would not have liked getting you out of bed.''

''Why would you have to?'' Virgil asked.

''I found some roommates for you.''

Surprised, and happy Virgil says’’Really! That's awesome who- wait don't tell me please tell them I said yes!’’

''Virgil are you sure that you want to dive right into this?Head first might I add.''

‘’Yes I really need this!’’ voice cracking ''Aren’t you happy for me?’’

‘’Of course I am you have been waiting for this for a long time I just want to make sure this is the best option for you.’’

‘’Well, in that case, yes I am sure.’’He hugged her’’Thanks for helping me.’’

‘’Your welcome’’phone rings.‘’Oh, um.. I have to get that’’ Mary said.

‘’Oh sorry.’’

‘’And well i'm on the phone would you get ready?I will call you down when It’s time to go.’’

‘’Ok’’ Virgil said as he ran out the door.

Once he got up to his room again he decided to start packing right away and threw three pairs of jeans,four t shirts, his extra mitch matched pair of socks, and a new pack of underwear into his bag.Then he put on his hoodie, grabbed his headphones and phone, put on his shoes and ran down stairs.

’’Virgil!’’ Mary yelled,’’Come down, it’s time to leave!’’Virgil was now sprinting as he slapped together a sandwich, put its in his bag and ran into the lobby.

Virgil got in there Mary said’’Well, it's time for you to go.''

''O-ok well i'm gonna miss you’’ and once again hugged her.

The driver honks the horn and says ‘‘If you want a ride get in!I haven't got all day!’’. 

As Virgil walked out to the car Mary said ‘‘Bye, call me if you need me.’’ He got in the car and shouts ‘‘Ok bye’’ as the car starts driving down the road.

Once they were a half a mile down the road he stopped looking out his window at his old home to his phone.Where he put on the song, I’m a Mess, put on his head phones and shut his eyes.

He awoke when the car hit a big pothole in the road.He opened his eyes and looked around and saw that we had just crossed the border.The border was the point where you left the human city and entered Giant Town.

Right away Virgil started to worry about where he was going.Why were we in Giant Town? He took a deep breath blew it out slowly and asked ‘‘Why are we in Giant Town?’’.

The driver ignored him as they pulled up to a big house and said ‘‘This is the address I was given, now get out unless you are going to pay me to drive you around sum more!’’

He got out and took a good look at the place and asked himself ''Is this really it?’’

Right away he started having anxiety about everything that was happening, he was in a Giant Town, alone… , but then he remembered that Mary had said to call if he needed anything.He pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and called Mary.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update i'm in the process of moving.
> 
> Virgil calls Mary and figures out that this is the right house...What will he do next?

Virgil takes out his phone and calls Mary.

"Hello?"

"Mary? The guy dropped me off in giant town...h-help."Virgil said 

"Virgil, It is the right house...I tried to tell you" 

"B-but..."

Mary cut him off and said "Virgil, please these people are very nice...I want you to at least try it out if it doesn't work out well find somewhere else but you need this...so please just try?"

"O-ok" Virgil said uncertainly 

"Thank you Virgil. Again call me if you need me.Bye" Mary said as she hung up the phone.

"Bye..." He mumbled under his breath."Welp" he said in his head "I guess I go in..." So he took a deep breath and started walking up to the door.

When he had finally made it up to the door He saw a little sign that read "Humans" so He knocked herd a loud "Come in" and walked in.

When he walked inside he saw a giant right by the door witch made him flinch.

"He's here" the Giant yelled and said "Hey Virgil, I'm Patton would you like me to take your coat- um... never mind...Follow me."

Patton walked into the next room and Virgil followed Alertly.

When he got in to what seemed as the living room he saw two other giants.

"Awww he's so cute!" said one of the giants who bolted across the room towards him and with out any warning picked him up.

"Roman!" snapped the giant sitting by Patton "We talked about this!"

"Oh yeah, Sorry little guy" he said as he placed him on the coffee table

"I'm sorry about him are you ok?" The Giant sitting by Patton asked.

I nodded and Patton said "Ok introductions...I'm Patton as you already know"

"I'm Logan" said the giant sitting next to Patton."And he's Roman" Logan said pointing to the human who had grabbed him.

"Can we show him his room?!" Patton asked excitedly

"yes, as long as he wants to" Logan said 

"Virgil?" Patton asked his voice filled with excitement.

"Sure..." Virgil had said

"Yes, ummm... can I give you a boost?" Patton asked.

"Y-yea, just be careful..."

"I will" He said proudly "You have my word." He says as he holds his hand for the human to get on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and that it's so short, i'd love to here some feedback and suggestions thanks!


	3. Not what I thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually care? Maybe it's not so bad here after all...

"I will" He said proudly "You have my word." He says as he holds his hand for the human to get on.

At first Virgil Hesitates but he slowly builds up courage and gets on. Once he was on he sat down and situated himself the best he could and waited to die.

"Are you ready" Patton asks with a smile

Virgil responds Cautiously "Y-Yea...just b-be careful..." and with that Patton slowly picks up his hand and slowly walks out of the room and up the stairs. As they get up the stairs Virgil notices that Patton is being gentle and nice, a giant is not trying to kill the human...Was he dreaming? He pinched himself and winced a little just to realize he was not dreaming.

Patton was trying not to do anything to cause pain or worry to the little guy but then when he looked down he saw Virgil wince witch made Patton hurry up the last three steps and sat him down at the nearest side table and started talking a little to loudly. "Are you ok?! D-did I h-hurt you..."

"N-no you did no-" Virgil tried to say.

Logan ran up the stairs and asked "What happend, are you ok Virgil?"

"I-i...I hurt him..." Patton said turning around and walking away

"Patton no you didn't I just-"

Logan tried to get his full attention "Virgil how are you feeling are you ok do you need something, anything?!

"NO!" Virgil shouted as roman came upstairs finally with a cookie. "I'm fine I did it to my self!!" and with that he tried to get down and he figured it out. He pushed the ball of yarn off one side of the table as he grabbed the end and jumped off the other side.

Roman jumped to try and help the little guy but Logan put his arm in front of him and with that they watched

As soon as Virgil's feet touched the ground he leaped off the string before it pulled him along with the ball of yarn, and walked past Logan and Roman to Patton's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long and it's short but I'm posting the next chapter soon.
> 
> Please tell me what would have made this better I love to hear reactions, and responses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or guidelines I would be happy to know them!So please comment!


End file.
